En el mar
by HorrescoReferens
Summary: Una vez, Lily Evans fue a una fiesta en la playa con su hermana. Viñeta, ensayo de personajes.


**.**

**En el mar**

**Por HorrescoReferens**

**.**

Era el atardecer de un día soleado, y Lily Evans debía asistir a una fiesta en la playa.

A pesar de que ella no lo deseaba.

Petunia, cuyo brillante y sedoso cabello rubio lograba disimular su cara de caballo, había recibido una invitación a la gigantesca fiesta en la playa del inicio del verano. La misma, obligó a su hermana a asistir, ya que no le parecía decoroso estar sola en la fiesta con un chico. Lily se había negado, argumentando que Petunia no iba a querer que su anormal hermana arruinase una fiesta de gente aceptable, pero no hubo forma de disuadirla.

Y fue así, con un vestido veraniego que no favorecía demasiado a su complexión clara y pecosa, que Lily pasó más de media hora en la fiesta sentada en un banco de madera rústica mirando el ir y venir de las olas.

No era frecuente que ella se sintiera fuera de lugar. Siendo bruja, Hogwarts era su hogar, pero el hecho de provenir de familia muggle le impedía tener una sensación extraña de no pertenecer dentro de la comunidad no mágica.

La bulliciosa localidad costera estaba repleta de jóvenes bronceados de conversación escasa. De tanto en tanto, alguien la veía sola, se sentaba a su lado, y trataba de entablar una charla, sin dar buenos resultados. Hacían comentarios como: "Al fin terminaron las clases" o "No veo la hora de olvidarme todo lo que estudié para los exámenes finales". Y ella se limitaba a asentir perdidamente, ya que no podía comunicar sus pensamientos sobre el tema. No quería ir dando explicaciones de por qué era tan grandiosa su escuela.

Lily era bruja, tenía su varita escondida dentro de un bolso estrecho y alargado, que ella misma había transformado el día anterior, haciendo gala de su mayoría de edad. Había cumplido los diecisiete durante su sexto año.

De repente, notó que alguien ocupaba un lugar en el banco, justo a su izquierda.

– Espero no molestarte, pero no vine acá a hablar.

Ella sonrió con descaro y murmuró: –Simpático.

Sus ojos la miraron de reojo, pero por lo demás, pretendió no haberla escuchado.

– ¿Por qué una chica como vos vendría a una fiesta de estas a pasársela a solas en un banco alejado? –dijo el al cabo de un rato, sin quitar la vista de las olas.

– ¿No era que no ibas a hablarme? –pero antes de que él pudiera responder su pregunta, ella prosiguió: – ¿Chica como yo?

– Ya sabés, normal, que encaja. Que nunca en su vida se sintió fuera de lugar.

Ella no pudo evitar reírse con ironía.

– Ah, ¿entonces qué? ¿No te considerás normal?

– ¿Qué es normal? –lo miró a los ojos. Él pudo observar la inusual tonalidad verde oscura de sus ojos.

– Muchos amigos, familia unida…

– ¿Si te dijera que mi hermana me considera de otra especie, te callarías?

– Probablemente no, preguntaría por qué.

Cuando él dijo eso, Lily notó que estaba cada vez más cerca de ella. Estaba a punto de alejarse en el momento que una voz la distrajo.

– ¡Evans!

_¿Evans?_ pensó Lily, nadie allí la llamaría así, si la única a la que conocía era su propia hermana.

Así que se volteó para encontrar nada menos que a James Potter.

– ¿Perdón?, –preguntó el extraño que se había quedado inmóvil a la izquierda de Lily – ¿Quién sos?

– James Potter –replicó el de los lentes, alborotándose el pelo en una actitud desafiante.

El extraño lo miró pensativo. – ¿Potter como…? Pensándolo mejor, nada, no importa. Lo que iba a decir es que, ves, sos perfectamente normal. Con tu hermana y tu novio posesivo.

James estaba confundido, pero no hizo nada para rectificar su error.

Lily no hizo lo mismo que él.

– No es mi novio. Este idiota que me llama por mi apellido no es, y nunca podría llegar a ser, mi novio.

James no hizo más que sonreír y apoyar suavemente su mano sobre el hombro de Lily.

– Confiá en mí, Evans no tiene nada de normal. La pobre padece de una grave enfermedad que hace que se olvide de su estado de relación sentimental esporádicamente –aseguró en un tono confidencial James al extraño.

– Andate, Potter, si tengo que soportar otro segundo más en tu presencia me voy a tirar al mar con las manos y pies atadas a una piedra del tamaño de un elefante.

– Muy creativo, Evans, pero supongo que vas a tener la gracia de mi presencia más seguido este año… Soy Head Boy –guiñó el ojo.

Fue entonces cuando Lily, olvidándose completamente del joven desconocido que se encontraba a su lado, perdió el control de su tan moderada actitud hasta entonces.

– ¿Qué mierda se le pasó a Dumbledore por la cabeza? ¿Vos, Head Boy? Ja, eso es imposible.

Justo cuando James iba a objetar a esto, poniendo en claro que era verdad, y que no estaba bien hablar así de Dumbledore, se vio interrumpido por el extraño.


End file.
